


the merriest of christmases

by everyotherfreckle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Finnrey fridays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyotherfreckle/pseuds/everyotherfreckle
Summary: rey and finn spend their first christmas together.





	

Rey has never been a big fan of Christmas - the holiday tends to be a little less fun when you're an orphan - but this year is her first Christmas with Finn so she's determined to make it a pleasant one.

And, judging by the sight she wakes up to on Christmas morning, so is Finn.

When Rey opens her eyes, there's a mistletoe hovering above her head. Finn's holding on to it, looking all too pleased with himself to have set this up. His eyes dart between hers and the plant, silently trying to remind her just what exactly one is supposed to do when caught under a mistletoe.

Rey obliges, of course, and leans up to kiss her ridiculously adorable boyfriend. Not a bad way to start off Christmas morning at all.

"Morning, love." Finn whispers with a smile once he pulls away. "Ready to go open gifts?"

"Finn, we don't have any gifts." Rey reminds him.

Their first Christmas has been slightly hampered by the fact that both of them have been perpetually broke this year. Neither one of them had enough spending money to buy the other a gift this time around, but that was fine by Rey. As long as she got to spend the day relaxing - preferably letting him enjoy the gift she got him - with Finn, she would label it a successful first Christmas.

(And besides, Rey knows that money doesn't actually have to be spent to get the perfect gift. In fact, she managed to get Finn something he'll _definitely_ enjoy completely free of charge.)

Finn frowns, his brow furrowed. "No, I'm pretty sure there's a gift under the tree for you."

Rey narrows her eyes at him. "Did you - "

She instantly gets out of bed and pads into their small living room. Sure enough underneath their tree - barely three feet tall and made of shiny green plastic - there was a red and green striped box.

A really _large_ red and green striped box.

A really large red and green striped box _that is moving_.

Rey looks over her shoulder to see Finn leaning coolly against the doorjamb, arms folded across his chest looking as if he doesn't know what's inside the box.

"You should probably get it before it scoots itself too far from the tree." He says, biting back a smile.

Rey goes to kneel in front of the still moving box. When she gets the lid off, the tiny puppy leaps out and into her arms. It's small and white with a ring of orange-ish fur around it's left eye and it's the most adorable thing she's ever seen.

She can't believe it.

Finn got her a _freakin'_ _puppy_.

"So I know you said you've always wanted a big house with lots of kids and a dog and since I can't get you the house yet and we're a little ways away from starting a family, I thought this would be the next best thing." Finn walks over to kneel beside her, the puppy turning it's attention from licking at Rey's face to sniffing Finn's outstretched hand. "It's a boy. I haven't named him yet. I was gonna leave that up to you."

Rey wants to ask when he had the time to sneak a puppy into their apartment without her knowing and how he even managed to obtain him in the first place but she doesn't. Instead, she leans over and kisses him - her sweet, amazing, wonderful, thoughtful boyfriend - on the cheek.

"Oh, and don't worry about food and a kennel and all that stuff. I actually bought it all when I adopted this little guy and have been storing it at Poe's place."

Rey loves him. She loves him so much it's ridiculous. Here she was worried that their Christmas would be marred by the lack of gifts and he's gone out and gotten her something amazing.

"Let's name him..." Rey thinks on it for a moment. "Bodhi."

Finn hums, his lips pursed. "Bodhi. I like that name a lot."

"Alright here," she hands him their new puppy. "Hold Bodhi while I go get your gift. I think you're gonna like it."

Rey gives him another quick kiss before disappearing into their bedroom. When she returns empty handed, Finn looks understandably confused.

"Um, where is it?" He asks, Bodhi now resting comfortably in his lap.

Rey smiles before bringing out the giant bow she hid behind her back and sticking it on her shoulder.

"It's me. _I'm_ your gift." Finn doubles over in laughter and Rey is immediately glad she's done this. "I didn't have enough to get you any of the things I actually wanted to get you so I decided to give you the next best thing - myself!"

Finn stands, making sure not to disturb Bodhi, and walks over to her. He settles his hands around her waist, that flirtatious smirk of his on his lips.

"So you're my gift," He says wetting his lips. "What does that mean exactly?"

"Well," Rey starts, throwing her arms around his neck. "It means you get me. All of me. Any way you want me."

"Oh? That sounds like a _very_ merry Christmas to me." Just as Finn leans in to kiss her, she moves out of his reach.

"But you have to wait until tonight, though, because I want to spend all day playing with my new little man!"

Finn actually pouts - Rey is sometimes amazed at how cute he is - when she moves out of his grasp to go scoop Bodhi up in her arms. His pouting, however, is short lived. It's only a few seconds before he's standing next to her, scratching the little puppy behind his ears. 

With a new puppy and the promise of a _very_ fun night, Rey would definitely say her and Finn's first Christmas together was a success.

**Author's Note:**

> so consider this little holiday drabble a late finnrey friday entry. and in case y'all were wondering, the puppy is named bodhi bc bodhi rook was the most precious character in rogue one and this is my tribute to him. ily bodhi.


End file.
